secret
by lilymegpoid
Summary: hanji terpaksa membongkar rahasianya tentang bahwa ia bukan berasal dari bumi demi menyelamatkan teman yang akan di makan titan,
1. Chapter 1

Hidup di bawah tanah sina adalah hal terburuk bagi manusia di atasnya, namun bagi rivaille itu adalah biasa..air kotor,preman,rampok dan banyak orang miskin di kota bawah tanah orang kaya tingal diatas kota ini,seakan bermaksud mengejek, berayun diantara pilar pilar mengunakan 3DMG adalah hal yang mengasyikan baginya dan kedua temannya Isabel dan tentu mendapatkanya secara illegal, sesekali matanya melihat kearah tetuju pada seseorang begaun putih bersih nampak membagikan roti ke pada beberapa anak dibawah memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada stalagmite di depannya,dan dengan keras menabrak stalagmite itu. Membuatnya terjatuh di depan gadis itu

gadis itu mendekat tempatnya jatuh, wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas dan semakin cantik. Wajahnya putih, rambutnya dark brown panjang dan matanya berwarna keemasan sungguh semakin cantik, tak pernah ia melihat gadis secantik ini sebelumnya

tubunhya terasa membeku , jujur ia merasakan tanganya terkilir namun entah kenapa rasanya tak sakit

" kau tak apa tuan?" gadis itu mulai bersuara

"….."

" sepertinya tanganmu terkilir, aku bisa membantumu" kata gadis itu menyentuh beberapa pijatan dsri tangan lembut gadis itu , tangan yang terkilir kini dapat ia gerak kan, gadis itu menyodorkan kotak putih, rivaille hanya memandang bingung gadis itu

" ini untukmu,sampai jumpa"

kata gadis itu beranjak meningalkan levi berada, ia jarang mendapatkan kebaikan di kota bawah tanah ini,baru pertama kali ini ia membeku seperti es, dari kejauhan gadis itu sepertinya akan di rampok oleh para berandalan itu, dengan sigap ia lari menuju gadis itu untuk menolongnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seluruh preman berjumlah 5 orang itu jatuh tanpa disentuh, ia terkejut,bingung,heran bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana gadis itu melakukanya?,gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan tudung putih miliknya lalu berjalan pergi dari para preman yang tak sadarkan diri,orang orang berkumpul diantara preman yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu ,sedangkan gadis itu telah lenyap hilang ditelan bumi

riyaille menyadari kedatangan patroli polisi militer,dengan cekatan ia bersembunyi diantara stalagmit kota,mengantung diatas siapa tahu ia dapat melihat gadis itu,ternyata tak berayun menjauhi tempat itu agar tak ketahuan polisi menemukan tempat yang aman, ia membuka kotak putih itu. Ternyata berisi tiga buah roti yang sepertinya harga roti itu mahal,rivaille berniat membagi roti itu dengan kedua ia berjalan menuju tempat mereka biasa berkumpul,.

" levi kemana saja kau?" Tanya farlan

" kami mencarimu dari tadi " kata Isabel

" makanlah " kata levi menyodorkan roti

" uwaaah inikan roti mahal" teriak Isabel

" kau mencurinya dari mana, tak ada bangsawan yang mau kebawah tanah" kata farlan langsung melahap roti itu

" aku diberi seorang gadis"

" inikah rasanya makanan orang kaya" kata Isabel

dalam hati ia masih penasaran siapa gadis itu sebenarnya sampai saat ini , ia mendapat squad khusus untuk kedua kalinya dan ia masih penasaran dengan gadis bermanik emas yang indah itu,

sudah lebih dari enam tahun berlalu tak jarang ia mencari informasi dibawah tanah lagi demi mendapatkan jawaban atas gadis itu, namun di lain pihak angota squad khususnya yaitu eren,jean,connie dkk bingung sang kopral diam tak memakan sedikitpun sarapan pagi ini , apakah mereka kurang bersih membersihkan rumah atau lebih tepatnya markas ini sehingga membuatnya marah, pasti bukan kalau kopral satu ini marah pasti sudah dihajar habis habisan olehnya atau karena ia baru saja kehilangan squad lamanya , entahlah

" a…..ano heichou, kau tak apa?" Tanya Krista membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya

" ya, hari ini setelah sarapan kita langsung latihan" kata levi datar

setelah levi menyelesaikan sarapanya yang tertunda para angota squad levi langsung latihan kerasdi bawah pengawasan levi, dan hari ini pula mayor maniak itu datang menemui eren untuk percobaan mayor itu hanya mengambil sample darah dari , dan christa ia beralasan untuk mengetahui adakah perbedaan antara titan manusia dan manusia, setidaknya mereka tahu siapa musuh mereka,dan apakah titan menurunkan sifat mengingat orang tua connie adalah titan.

Selama seminggu hanji meneliti perbedaan antara manusia dan manusia titan, namun tak ada perbedaanya, hampir membuatnya frustasi.

" anda mau kemana squad leader?" Tanya moblit

" keluar sebentar cari angin, oh ia, bereskan lab jangan membuang apapun, kalau ada sesuatu yang menurutmu sampah ,sendirikan ,jangan kau buang"

" baik" kata moblit lesu

hanji segera menuju tempat kuda kuda dikandangkan. Ia megambil kuda miliknya untuk dibawa jalan jalan. Ia mengelus elus kepala kuda miliknya. Itu mengingatkan hewan peliharaanya yang sekarang berada jauh disana. Hanji menghela napas ia ingin pulang menemui keluarganya, namun ia tak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanya.

Ia memacu kudanya menuju ke luar dinding rose, setelah puas melampiaskan rasa frustasinya mata coklatnya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing di langit, ia memilih menjauhi sesuatu itu, menuju markas recon laporan untuk Erwin esok harinya ia menuju ruangan Erwin menunjukkan hasil laporanya

" aku belum mendapatkan jawabanya chief" kata hanji lesu

" memang sulit kita mendapatkan bukti biologis yang membedakan manusia dan manusia titan"

" ya, kalau begini kepunahan manusia akan semakin cepat" kata hanji

keduaanya diam sama sama memikrikan sesuatu, namun hanji sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu namun ia mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal yang ada di otaknya , ia takut jika hal yang di pirkanya adalah kebenaran, maka bagaimana jadinya dunia ini nantinya


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini hari yang cerah, para prajurit latihan seperti biasa. Namun hanji tak kunjung keluar dari labnya. Mungkin itu pemandangan biasa bagi prajurit lain. Namun, di dalam lab itu hanji duduk memandang laporanya dengan serius, jujur saja ia takut bahkan sangat takut jika asumsinya benar

" squad leader titan muncul di arah tenggara dinding sina "

" apa?!" kata hanji kaget belum lama mereka mucul kini kembali

" chief Erwin memerintahkan anda dan tim kita beserta polisi militer mengawal squad levi"

" kapan mereka muncul?"

" satu jam yang lalu"

hanji beserta timnya menuju barat daya dinding sina tempat levi dan squadnya mengungsi ke dalam dinding , dalam perjalanan mereka belum melihat titan sejauh ini . hanji dan mengatakan kepada desa yang mereka lewati agar cepat mengungsi ke dalam dinding di lain pihak para penjaga di buat bingung karena titan itu tak tertarik pada prajurit dan rakyat sipil yang ada mereka hanya berlari menuju barat daya dengan cepat

sementara itu setelah mereka sampai ternyata mikasa sedang demam dan tak mampu bertarung

mereka semua berlari menuju dinding terdekat untuk memanjat, terdengar suarah gemuruh dari arah belakang, betapa kagetnya hanji banyak titan dibelakang mereka dengan kemampuan berlari . hanji bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu, sedikit sekali yang bisa diandalkan disini, terutama polisi militer yang ikut bersama kemampuan polisi militer jauh dibawah recon corps, mereka terus memacu kuda mereka secepat mungkin berharap tak terkejar, pasukan polisi militer yang pertama menghadapi titan pun musnah di mulut mereka , kini tingallah tim hanji dan squad levi

" cih para polisi militer itu tak bisa diandalkan" kata levi nampaknya sebal

jarak kuda mereka dengantitan semakin dekat, hanji memutuskan untuk menghadapi titan keparat lebih dahulu. Dan disaat itu pula levi pun mengikuti hanji . hanji menancapkan gearnya ke tubuh titan,berayun dan memotong tengkuknya. Ia,levi dan yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Focus hanji sedikit terkecoh ketika melihat sesuatu lagi di langit dan tanpa sadar ia telah di gengaman tangan panas titan, titan itu membuka mulutnya besiap memakanya, jujur hanji tak bisa bergerak di cengkram oleh titan ini. Kini ia mengerti perasaan temanya yang dimakan titan

" squad leader !"

" lari bawa eren pergi "teriaknya

dengan berat hati mereka meningalkan hanji dalam gengaman titan hanj tak dapat bergerak. Ia sampai di mulut ia tak di gigit namun ditelan secara langsung, dengan pedang masih ditangan ia menusuk daging kerongkongan titan itu, mecoba bertahan agar tak masuk kedalam perutnya walau sesunguhnya ia juga penasaran apa isinya. Titan yang memakanya juga nampak kesakitan. Ia menancapkan sekali lagi 3DMG nya menuju daerah langit langit mulut titan agar bisa bergelantung dan membuat rasa yang sangat sakit pada titan agar mulutnya terbuka, saat mulut itu terbuka hanji keluar dari tubuh titan itu, berayun dan memotong tengkuknya. Kudanya telah menunggu di bawah dan orang yang tak jauh dari titan itu hanya bisa diam termasuk levi ,

" apa yang kalian lakukan ! cepat pergi" teriak hanji

mereka kembali memacu kuda secepat mungkin , namun titan itu tetap mengejar mereka. Levi tak mungkin bisa bertarung sendirian dan tak akan sangup mengahadapi titan yang jumlanya banyak itu, apakah kini saatnya ia menggunakan kekuatan dan senjatanya. Hanji harus membuat keputusan, jika menggunakanya maka rahasianya akan terbongkar secara otomatis penyelidikanya juga penyamaranya

ia melompat dari kuda namun ia tak terjatuh, ia mengambang di atas sesuatu dan perlahan wajah,pakaian,rambut hanji mulai berubah seakan bukan hanji,

hanji mengeluarkan senjata berbentuk boomerang dari kedua tanganya melemparkan kearah gerombolan titan dan memotong leher mereka cukup banyak yang tewas. Boomerang itu dapat di kendalikan oleh hanji. Kabut asap menutupi pandanganya maka ia terbang lebih tinggi melihat keadaan ,ternyata puluhan jumlah titan itu sekali lagi hanji melemparkan boomerangnya memotong banyak titan .ia maju mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sanggat panjang terbuat dari laser terbang menuju gerombolan titan dengan senjata ini ia memotong lebih banyak lagi sementara boomerangnya bekerja ,ia hampir kehabisan tenaga dan masih banyak titan. ia menembakkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat kea rah pohon pohon besar dan dengan seketika ponon itu kering, itu adalah sebuah alat untuk menyerap energi dari makhluk lain untuk menyuplai energi tubuhnya kembali. Ia kembali ke pertempuran ,ternyata mengunakan alat cangih lebih mudah,pikirnya. Seluruh titan telah musnah, ia masih terbang melihat kawanya terdiam dari kejauhan. kacamatanya juga menzoom ekspresi kawan kawanya yang lucu, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan membanjirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan dan jendral di luar sana akan mengomelinya lagi. Ia mendekati mereka , wajah mereka syok bukan main

" kau ini sebenarnya siapa" Tanya moblit sedikit takut

" aku hanji zoe"

" nanti saja ku jelaskan , kita harus membawa mereka ke dinding"

hanji kembali seperti semula menggunakan seragam recon corps, wajahnya pun di ubah menjadi hanji yang dikenal mereka. Levi sempat terperangah dengan perubahan hanji. Namun jika sudah sampai . wanita ini akan mendapat ganjaran darinya. Setelah sampai di dalam dinding sina mereka langsung berkumpul di salah satu tempat tertutup milik polisi militer

" sekarang jelaskan empat mata sialan" kata levi

disini ada squad levi dan timya diruang tertutup ini

" asal kalian janji merahasiakanya"

" baik" kata mereka semua


	3. Chapter 3

menurut sejarah titan telah muncul 1000 tahun yang lalu, pada saat itu peradaban manusia sudah sangat modern . tapi karena minimnya informasi tentang titan, korban jiwa terus bertambah..delapan puluh persen populasi manusia telah musnah . titan telah menyebar ke seluruh dunia . manusia untuk sementara mengungsi ke sebuah pulau ditengah samudra pasifik. Pemerintah berencana mengungsikan manusia ke sebuah planet yang hampir mirip dengan bumi. Dengan mengunakan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa untuk menuju ke planet butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk sampai kesana . sebelumnya sebuah Negara telah mengungsikan rakyatnya ke planet itu 4 tahun sebelum pengungsian besar. Negara itu di tuduh tahu mengenai titan titan sang putri mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengetahui apa apa. Bahkan ayah dari putri itu adalah seorang titan. Jika di pikir pikir membuat pesawat itu membutuhkan waktu 10 tahun. Namun sebelum titan menyerang pesawat itu sudah ada. Menurut asumsi putri itu ayahnya telah mengetahui. Dan mempersiapkan pelarian ke planet lain. Karena ia tahu manusia tak akan menang.. saat pengungsian pun tiba, banyak sekali titan yang ada di pulau itu dari keseluruhan penduduk pulau hanya kurang dari 250 ribu jiwa saja yang selamat . korban tewas karena dimakan titan,tewas tertimpa gedung,terinjak injak oleh pengunsi lain dan banyak mengungsi menggunakan kapal perang,kapal perang itu mampu terbang ke angkasa menuju pesawat luar angkasa. Pesawat luar angkasa itu sangat besar. Bahkan bisa dibilang seperti kota . di pesawat itu sangat lengkap ada rumah sakit,sekolah,ruang untuk tidur,dapur,ruang pengolahan limbah bahkan ada kebun juga peternakan. Selama perjalanan semua pengungsi bekerja sama untuk hidup di kapal. Tak jarang kapal ini mengalami situasi gawat seperti kehabisan tenaga,pangan juga perampokan pun ada namun pesawat itu di gerak kan dengan tenaga nuklir . jaman saat itu manusia sangat modern bahkan manusia telah menciptakan negara di luar angkasa , namun Negara yang berada di luar angkasa itu telah musnah oleh titan, dan bangkai dari Negara itu pun masih berserakan di luar sana . sesampainya di planet itu bukan berarti kami bernafas lega , perbedaan struktur membuat kami berbeda dari manusia bumi. Rambut, mata, bahkan tenaga kami berbeda. Di planet baru kami beradaptasi dengan ada beberapa individu yang tak mampu, mereka memiliki tenaga diatas orang normal ( bagi kami tentunya), mereka di sebut matryoshka . orang orang matryoshka memiliki tenaga luar biasa besar namun tenaga dari tubuh mereka cepat habis karena mereka tak bisa mengontrol, tak jarang kebanyakan dari mereka tewas, maka dari itu ada sebuah lalat yang dtanam di didalam tubuh untuk mengontrol pengunaan tenaga. Setelah 500 tahun peradaban manusia modern pun bangkit. Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu kami mengirimkan robot penjelajah untuk mengetahui kondisi bumi lewat angkasa dan titan. Awalnya kami pikir kami telah mengungsikan umat manusia namun ternyata masih ada yang tertingal, kami sunguh menyesal. Semenjak itu pemerintah mengadakan penyelidikan tentang titan di bumi. Dan juga ada satu Negara yang kami curigai sebagai dalang dari semua ini , namun kami belum mendapat bukti. Negri ini yang kalian tempati adalah bagian dari Negara kami, jadi sebagai pertangung jawaban kami menyuplai bahan makanan di negri ini setiap tahunnya , namun sepertinya pemerintah disini menimbun bahan makanan itu, dan kami berniat untuk mengadili mereka

hanji menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada mereka kini

" lalu kenapa kau sampai merubah wajahmu?" Tanya levi

" karena aku pernah kesini sebelumnya dan orang orang itu tahu siapa aku" kata hanji

" siapa yang kau maksud orang orang itu?" Tanya levi

" tentu saja pemerintah dan antek anteknya"

" apakah ada teman anda yang lain disini?" Tanya armin

" tentu ada, kami semua menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negri"

" baiklah kini aku mengerti" kata levi

pertemuan pun dibubarkan, banyak partanyaan yang harus dijawab levi dan hanji yang diajukan oleh polisi militer, salah satunya bagaimana mereka membunuh titan yang jumlahnya puluhan dengan waktu sesingkat itu?. Levi berkata kalau semua itu berkat polisi milter bersama anak buah levi dan hanji .penyelidikan pun selesai dan kasus di tutup. Hanji berencana untuk tingal besama squad levi selama sebulan untuk meneliti eren, dan Erwin pun mengijinkan

kini ia di kamarnya menjahit sebuah topi besar yang pinggirannya dengan kain transparan terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya

" masuk"

" squad leader apa anda serius" kata moblit

" ya"

" lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan selama anda pergi?"

" latihan dan kau jadi pimpinan sementara"

" apa!"

" haruskah aku mengulanginya "

" tidak, eh itu untuk apa ?" kata moblit menunjuk topi yang di pegang hanji

" untuk mencegah panas"

" oh, hati hati ya selama anda di luar" kata moblit

" pasti"

" saya permisi"

setelah kepergian moblit hanji sedikit berpikir kalau bawahanya ini sangat perhatian padanya, dan dirinya adalah pemimpin yang kejam bagi bawahanya,hanji menghela nafas . sebentar lagi jendral akan mengomelinya, dan akan membuatnya pusing lagi

namun dirinya harus bisa mendapatkan alat alat dari kementrian riset di negaranya walau nanti harus mendapat semprot dari atasanya yang super cerewet


	4. Chapter 4

Alat komunikasi yang dibawa hanji tiba tiba berkedip,itu menandakan kalau ada yang menghubunginya. Ia sudah menebak siapa yang sedikit menghirup udara ia menekan tobol hologram yang menampakkan wujud sang itu sudah tua namun tubuhnya tegap

" hanji kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanyanya dengan mimic wajah serius

" iya kakek"

" kau tahukan kalau ada peraturan kalau dilarang menyerap energi makhluk lain"

" ya aku tahu, tapi saat itu aku dalam kedaan terdesak"

" benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya

" bukankah juga ada peraturan kalau dalam keadaan terdesak kami boleh mengunakanya, lagi pula kami di kejar puluhan titan, bahkan eren juga hampir dimakan, jadi terpaksa kulakukan"

" energi dari makhluk apa yang kau serap?"

" beberapa pohon besar" kata hanji

" baiklah alasanmu di mengerti, tapi bukan berarti kau lepas dari hukuman"

" ya aku mengerti"

" bagaimana penelitianmu?"

" gagal kakek, aku tak bisa membedakan manusia dan manusia titan" kata hanji frustasi

" baiklah, kurasa dengan cara manual saja tak cukup"

" apakak kakek mau…." Kata kata hanji terpotong

" akan ku usahakan agar departemen riset mau mengirim alat padamu"

" benarkah?" kata hanji riang

" ya,jaga dirimu disana jangan lupa makan dan mandi"

setelah itu komunikasi terputus, hati hanji sangat senang karena setidaknya usahanya mengalami kemajuan,besok ia harus menuju ketempat levi, jadi ia menulis daftar barang yang ia bawa mulai dari baju,rok, pakaian dalam,3DMG dll ia siapkan hari ini agar esok dapat langsung berangkat,hari ini melelahkan ia tidur lebih awal

hari masih subuh hanji sudah bersiap berangkat, tak lupa moblit membantunya menaikan barang barangnya

ia memacu kudanya menuju tempat levi , hari masih pagi sinar mentari belum sepenuhnya bersinar, lagi lagi ia melihat benda itu. Ya benda itu adalah robot pengamat milik aliansi bumi. Negara yabg mereka curigai sebagai pembuat titan. Untuk apa robot itu kemari. Apa belum cukup mereka menghancurkan informasi yang ia dan peneliti lain .

entah berapa jam ia berkuda akhirnya sampai di markas squad levi yang tak diketahui semua orang

di markas ini sepi jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar, meskipun hanji pribadinya slengehan, tapi ia menjaga sopan santun. Setelah berapa lama orang dari squad levi pun dating

" ternyata kau datang lebih cepat empat mata" kata datar sembari memasukan kudanya

" berapa lama anda menunggu kami?" kata Krista

" entahlah" kata hanji

" anda juga bawa bahan makanan?"

" iya Erwin memerintahkanku untuk membawanya juga"

" oh"

" kalian bawa bahan makanan itu ke dalam gudang dan hanji ikut aku" kata levi

" baik " kata angota squad levi

levi menunjukan kamar hanji berada , kamar hanji bersebelahan dengan kamar levi. Dengan segera ia menata barang barangnya, walau kamar ini tak besar namun capek juga membersihkanya, apalagi diawasi oleh kopral clean freak bertambah capek, kamarnya telah bersih sebenarnya ruang ini bekas gudang namun karena tak dipakai levi mengunakan untuk kamar hanji

walaupun bisa dibilang cuek levi membantu hanji mengangkat barang barangnya sementara anak buahnya memasak makan menata barang barangnya hanji langsung baru saja mendapat kabar kalau peralatanya akan datang lusa, setelah selesai mandi levi mengajaknya makan siang, ini aneh sejak kapan levi jadi lebih lembut dari biasanya. Padahal bisanya ia lebih sering mendapatkan KDPT ( kekerasan dalam per temanan) semuanya duduk di meja makan melahap makanan measing masing, menu hari ini adalah roti dan sup. Lama kelamaan ia bosan juga makan seperti ini

" kapan kau mulai penelitianmu?" Tanya levi yang masih dengan nada datar

" lusa, aku sedang menunggu peralatanku dikirim dari adan riset militer"

" peralatan apa?" Tanya eren, sebenarnya eren mulai berpikir aneh aneh

" alat yang digunakan untuk meneliti manusia,hewan,tumbuhan tapi jangan khawatir alat alat itu tak berbahaya aku jamin" kata hanji

" syukurlah"

" ano aku lebih suka wajah hanji san yang asli" kata sasha

" hah?"

" oh baiklah memang kurang nyaman memakai tipeng ini"

perlahan wajah hanji berubah, hanji berubah menjadi seorang wanita cabtik berambut dark brown panjang dengan mata emasnya, levi berhenti menyesap kopinya , ternyata memang benar hanjilah wanita misterius makan sian selesai, Hanji membantu Krista mencuci piring sementara angota lain membersihkan meja makan

" aku tak menyangka kalau buntaicho secantik ini" kata connie

" andai sifat titan freaknya hilang aku mau jadi suaminya" kata jean

" kau menjijikan jean masak kau suka wanita yang lebih tua darimu" kata eren

" apa katamu mau kuhajar kau "

" kenyataan kok"

mulai lagi pertengkaran mereka berdua saat mereka akan menonjok satu sama lain, levi langsung menjambak rambut mereka,menyeretnya keluar menghukum membersihkan kandang kuda sampai bersih . diam diam ia memperhatikan hanji yang sekarang sedang merapikan dapur bersama gadis gadis


	5. Chapter 5

Malam hari tiba semuanya sudah tidur kecuali hanji dan levi. Hanji duduk dikursi ruang kopi hitam menyeruak penciuman mendekati wanita itu,yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu

" kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya levi yang nampaknya mengangetkan hanji

" bukan apa apa" katanya mamandang kopi miliknya

" mau kopi?, aku baru saja membuatnya " lanjutnya levi mengangguk

" aku pernah melihatmu di bawah tanah sina" kata levi

" ya kita pernah bertemu"

" lalu kenapa kau kebawah tanah ?" kata levi menuangkan kopi ke gelas hanji

" aku tak menyukai laporan, aku ingin melihat langsung keadaan manusia di sini, dan ternyata jauh berbeda dari laporan"

" laporan? Apakah pejabat melaporkan pada Negara di luar sana "

" ya setiap tahun mereka meminta lebih namun kulihat harga tetap sangat tinggi padahal kami menyuplainya dalam jumlah besar dan harusnya menurunkan harga , namun sayangnya tidak"

" dengan kata lain mereka korupsi"

" ya" kata hanji lesu , levi memandanginya dalam diam tentu saja hanji tak menyadari tatapan diam untuk waktu yang lama

" bagaimana tempat tingalmu disana" Tanya levi

"seperti bumi sejuk, banyak bunga berwana warni, namun hewan hewan nya sangat berbeda"

"berbeda?"

" ya disana ada bunga yang sangat besar mau kutujukan" kata hanji levi pun menganguk

hanji mengeluarkan kotak putih yang aneh .dan bersinar levi pun mundur namun tangan hanji menahanya

hanji menujukkan gambar gambar yang ada di kotak itu

" kalau mau melihat gambar selanjutnya geser seperti ini"

levi tak pernah mengunakan benda seperti ini sebelumnya,benda ini menampilkan gambar hanji dan keluarganya , ternyata rumah hanji cukup besar juga, ia juga melihat banyak sekali sesuatu yang baru lewat benda ini.

" benda ini namanya apa?" Tanya levi

" namanya tablet" kata hanji mengambil tabletnya dan memfoto wajah levi sinar dari kamera tablet itu mengejutkan levi

" apa yang kau…."

" lihat fotomu" kata hanji riang levi kaget wajahnya berada dalam benda aneh itu

" hahaha fotomu aneh sekali levi"

" buang "

" hahaha tak mau . jarang sekali dapat wajahmu seperti itu" kata hanji yang langsung ngacir

" hanji" teriak levi yang mulai emosi dengan kelakuanya,mereka berlarian kesana kemari namun hanji tampak tak lelah

namun sepertinya kantuk mulai merambat ke mata levi, tubuhnya mulai lelah dan memaksakan untuk saja ia menghajar hanji. Lihat saja besok wanita itu akan mendapat ganjaran yang berat darinya ,dengan begitu levi menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Bau harum tercium seantero rumah bau itu berasal dari dapur sasha mengikuti bau mayor hanji sedang memasak sesuatu yang sangat harum

" tim levi apa kalian baru bangun?" katanya

" apa itu mayor?" Tanya armin

" dirumahku disebut pancake, cepat kalian mandi sebelum kopral bangun"

mendengar kata kopral semuanya langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, sepertinya kopral belum bangun . setelah selesai mandi mereka menata kamar masing masing dan berniat membersihkan ruangan lain, namun rumah ini sudah akhirnya menuju ruang maka

" apakah mayor membersihkan semuanya"

" iya kebetulan aku mengangur"

" dimana levi?" lanjutnya

" sepertinya masih tidur"

" memberikan contoh yang tak baik" hanji mengambil ember dan diisinya oleh air untuk membangunkan levi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar levi dan langsung menyiramkan air ke kepala levi , sontak levi gelagapan

" bangun pemalas" teriaknya

levi yang masih setengah nyawanya terkumpul

" ini sudah pagi kau masih mau tidur?"

" hah? Sudah pagi"

hanji meningalkanya dengan sehera ia mandi dan menjemur kasurnya yang basah karena ulah hanji,ia mengumpat dalam hati mekipun bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan hanji , namun wanita sialan itu ikut andil

setelah menjemur kasurnya ia duduk di meja makan dihadapanya ada makanan aneh bersama kopi kesukaanya , tanpa banyak omong levi memakanya, ternyarta rasanya ini ia meminta maaf kepada angota timnya dan juga hari ini pula mereka latihan 3DMG di dekat hutan yang tak jauh dari rumah

setelah latihan selesai angota lain mengumpulkan kayu baker, sedangkan hanji naik keatas pohon sambil bawa bara api . ia berniat mengambil madu di atas saja ia mengunakan topi yang ia buat sebelumnya

ia berhasil megambil sarang lebah itu, dan menaruhnya di gerobak

" mayor tak apa kita mengambil ini?" Tanya kean

" ya"

" apa lebahnya tak mengejar?"

hanji hanya mengeleng , ia kembali kedalam hutan untuk mengambil semak blue berry untuk ditanam di markas ,memang aneh kelakuan mayor satu ini


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang pria tua dengan tubuh tegap duduk di sebuah ruangan besar. Dari pangkat yang ada di seragam,pria ini adalah jendral. Di meja kerjanya terdapat banyak ini adalah Andrew zoe kakek dari mendapat laporan dari bawahanya kalau cucunya satu ini menjadi titan freak, pria itu hanya menghela nafas . sifat itu diturunkan dari dirinya yang juga dragon freak. Ya, di tempat baru manusia tinggal ada banyak sekali naga. Dulu naga di buru karena memakan hewan ternak. Sekarang naga bagaikan kuda poni. Terdengar suara pintu di seorang wanita dengan pakaian militer

" tuan Andrew boleh saya masuk?" kata orang di luar

" silahkan" kata kakek hanji

" peralatan dari departemen riset telah di kirim kebumi lusa"

" baguslah kalau begitu"

" apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan ?"

" kirimkan selusin lili putih ke kediaman zoe"

" untuk Erica tulis itu dari hanji"lanjutnya

" baik, saya permisi"

wanita itu pun pergi . kakek hanji masih memandang jendela luar. Memang tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa kini ia rindu kepada cucu perempuan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peralatan hanji di kabarkan telah datang, ketika semua masih di alam mimpi hanji sudah bergegas menuju ke tempat yang di sepakati. Ia berkuda menikmati bintang bintang yang masih setia menemani bulan. Ia mendongak ke langit, ia tak bisa membedakan mana planet tempatnya tinggal. Memang sih jauh dari bumi . ternyata bintang yang terlihat di bumi jauh lebih banyak bahkan kalau dilihat seperti sungai. Orang dulu menyebutnya milky way. Terlihat cahaya pesawat luar angkasa dari segera menuju tempat itu. Sesampainya di pintu ia melihat kawan lamanya

" hanji lama tak bertemu" kata laki laki berambut pirang bermanik zambrud

" hahaha, lama tak bertemu juga tachibana"

" kau sehat?. Oh iya ini peralatanya"

" banyak sekali yang dikirim departemen riset"

" tentu saja, hei hanji ibumu mengirim ini padamu" kata tachibana menyodorkan sweater

" ia juga kangen padamu" lanjutnya

" apa anjing ku pesan kau bawa?"

" tentu "

setelah itu keluarlah anjing Siberian huski melompat kearah tubuh hanji dan menjilati wajah wanita itu

hanji dan tachibana memasukan peralatan ke dalam gerobak milik hanji. Setelah selesai hanji tak langsung pulang. Ia mengobrol dulu dengan kawan lamanya itu

" ada berita apa di sana" kata hanji

" kau tahu aliansi bumi baru baru ini mereka di serang virus computer"

" benarkah?"

" iya, bahkan sampai listrik di Negara itu mati data data mereka jadi semrawut"

" baguslah"

" jangan jangan itu ulahmu"

" memang, sudah kuduga kalau mereka mau mencuri data yang di kumpulkan olehku dan peneliti lain, maka dari itu aku masukan virus saja"

" ya sih, mereka sering mencuri data bahkan menghancurkan data data"

" sepertinya pembicaraan kita sampai disini dulu, komandan menyuruhku kembali"

" oh baiklah , hati hati dijalan" kata hanji

" kau juga" kata tachibana mencium kening hanji

" eh!" kata hanji kaget

" itu ciuman persahabatan"

" memang ada ya?"

tachibana hanya menganguk kemudian ia masuk kedalam kokpit pesawat ia melihat hanji melambaikan tangan , ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memang tak lama namun itu sudah cukup menghapus rasa rindunya pada hanji

setelah kepergian tachibana hanji langsung pulang. Tak di sangkangka matahari mulai bangun. Terlihat sinar yang samar samar di langit . indah sekali pemandangan ini. Ia mengambil tabletnya dan memfoto langit pagi ini . selama perjalanan ia merasakan hawa dingin pagi. Namun ia menyukainya . bau embun yang segar, bau rumput dan lain lain sesampainya di markas ia langsung memasukan barang barangnya.

Para angota tim levi nampaknya sudah mulai aktivitas bersih bersih bersama sang kopral

" apa yang kau bawa tadi?" Tanya levi datar

" peralatanku sudah tiba. Nanti siang kita adakan percobaan"

" nanti siang ?" Tanya eren ketakutan

" tak usah takut eren, tak akan berbahaya kok aku jamin" kata hanji

" meski begitu….., baiklah akan ku lakukan"

setelah sarapan pagi selesai. Mereka langsung menuju lapangan terbuka. Tak di sangka hanji juga membawa seekor anjing. Mereka tak tahu apa maksud mayor satu menyuruh tiga orang berbaris yaitu jean, connie dan eren, dan anjing yang dibawa hanji langsung mengejar mereka bertiga dengan ganasnya

" kau aneh empat mata" kata levi

" baru tahu kau , ini cara paling menarik saat aku di militer, untuk melatih kecepatan berlari"

sementara itu para gadis gadis harus bisa menyeimbangkan kecepatan lari mereka dengan anjing milik hanji , karena anjing itu malah tunduk dengan Krista yang akrab dengan hewan , setelah semua latihan selesai waktunya hanji mengadakan eksperimen. Hanji memasang sensor ke tubuh eren dan di sekitar eren. Ia memasang dengan kuat. Karena saat berubah menjadi titan ada ledakan yang mungkin akan roboh. Setelah semuanya siap

" eren fokuskan pada lengan saja "

" baik"

setelah eren mengigit tanganya booom! Asap mulai keluar , tangan eren menjadi titan dan yang terekam di sensor adalah adanya tabrakan antar partikel udara yang merangsang pertumbuhan sel sangat mendekati tangan titan milik eren dan melihat strukur biologi dari tanganya mengunakan mikroskop gengam, tenyata sel itu tak berbeda dari manusia, memang nampak sama namun sepertinya sel sel itu seperti berisi kantong udara panas, saat hanji menyobek sedikit tangan itu.

" bagaimana rasanya?" sedikit membuat luka ditangan eren

" sakit mayor" kata eren

" oh begitu" kini hanji menuju ke tempat eren berada ,memang ada semacam sel syaraf pada daging yang menghubungkan tangan eren dengan titan ini ,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

monkey D nico : aku sengaja tak mengabungkan agar tak sulit saat melihat typo thaks sudah menfollow

thanks yang sudah menfollow

mohon kritik dan saranya


	7. Chapter 7

Bukti bukti untuk menangkap kekaisaran dinding telah terkumpul lengkap,kejahatan dan kekejaman kekaisaran akan di adili oleh kerajaan wina, yaitu kerajaan dimana hanji tinggal. Kerajaan telah mengantisipasi kalau kalau mereka adalah titan,banyak sekali yang terlibat dalam kasus ini . mulai dari polisi militer,pedagang sampai pejabat pemerintah bahkan ada dari pihak gereja, pengadilan diambil alih oleh hakim paling tegas di wina. Para pelaku di dakwa melakukan pelangaran hak asasi manusia, pembunuhan, penimbunan dan lain lain , saat penyergapan banyak yang memberontakj, bahkan ada yang melarikan diri. Itu percuma saja, di langit telah disiapkan alat pelacak yang menscan seluruh wilayah dinding. Bahkan alat ini dapat menembus tanah dan mengetahui DNA pelaku yang sudah pelaku tak menyangka bahwa manusia di luar angkasa memiliki alat yang sangat cangih , semua pelaku telah tertangkap berita ini menyebar ke seluruh dinding , kekasisaran dinding ini telah bukan lagi keluarga kerajaan. Vonis bersalah telah dijatuhkan, hari peng eksekusian pun tiba , mereka di eksekusi di depan rakyat dinding juga raja wina beserta keluarganya, banyak yang kaget kalau hanji adalah putri dari kerajaan wina. Banyak dari rakyat melempari pelaku dengan sesuatu yang busuk , levi yang melihat pemandangan itu sangat bernafsu untuk mencincang tubuh mereka,namun ia tahan mati matian karena seperti yang hanji bilang ,tak ada yang menjamin kalau mereka bukan titan.

" kalian sangat memalukan, kalian tak pantas untuk disebut manusia, sejujurnya aku ingin mengumpankan kalian ke para titan di luar dinding, namun lebih baik kalian mati membusuk" kata sang raja dengan ekspresi sangat marah

para pelaku dihukum mati dengan cara disuntikan cairan yang mampu membusukan organisme seperti tumbuhan,hewan dan manusia .tubuh para pelaku sedikit demi sedikit membusuk dan jerit kesakitan terdengar , sang raja tak akan mengampuni mereka. Setelah 1 jam tubuh para pelaku tak terlihat rupa , pemerintahan di dinding dijalankan kerajaan wina dan kakak hanji ,rey zoe menjadi gubernur . harta para pelaku semuanya disita .mulai dari rumah ,uang, pakaian. Perbudakan dan penjualan manusia juga dihapuskan

mulai dari scouting legion,stationary, sampai polisi militer sangat kaget kalau mayor maniak ini adalah putri kerajaan wina yang sekarang memerintah. Harga barang barang mulai turun walau sedikit pemerintah mengadakan pendidikan kepada petani dan peternak agar mampu mencukupi kebutuhan , seperti kotoran dari hewan seperti kuda,sapi,doba,ayam di kumpulkan untuk di buat pupuk organik atau memanfaatka media seperti pipa bekas,panci bocor dll untuk media tanam selain menghemat lahan juga memaksimalkan produksi

hanji menemui rey di dalam kamarnya, ia melihat kakaknya itu termenung, sepertinya ia shock dengan keadaan disini

" kau taka pa apa kak?" Tanya hanji

" kenapa aku masih bisa makan makanan enak sedangkan mereka makan saja tidak" kata rey menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak hanji

" itu bukan sepenuhnya salah kakak"

" itu salahku hanji "

" kalau itu salah kakak bukankah kakak harus membuat rakyat disini sama seperti di wina"

" aku wajib melakukanya"

kejahatan tetapterjadi ini karena titan titan masih berada di luar,hari ini hanji mengikuti rapat para ilmuwan di seluruh bumi untuk berdiskusi. Di gedung sains centre di wina kesekian kalinya mereka berdiskusi namun tak ada jalan keluar

" titan itu sebernarnya adalah manusia yang tubuhnya membesar, namun menurut pengamatan saya ada dua jenis titan yang ada di bumi" kata seorang peneliti

" apa maksudmu?" Tanya hanji

" ada manusia yang menjadi titan namun tubuhnya tidak melebur bersama menjadi tubuh titan, dan ada juga titan yang tubuh manusia sudah melebur menjadi bentuk titan "

hanji senang sekaligus malu karena ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang enting

" kalau menurut penelitian saya pada objek manusia titan bahwa sebelum menjadi titan terdapat guntur , dan dengan cepat sel sel yang ada di dalam tubuh objek saya cepat membentuk ,namun sel itu sepertinya hanya berisi gas karena cepat menguap" kata hanji

" apa yang membuat mereka cepat beregenerasi?" tanya peneliti lain

" maaf saya belum tahu"

" tapi menurut pengamatan saya titan hanya aktif di siang hari , kurasa mereka hanya butuh sinar matahari untuk hidup" lanjut hanji

" ini suatu keanehan, apa mereka diciptakan untuk membasmi manusia"

" kurasa itu benar, selama 5 tahun kami menyelidiki dengan mendatangi markas lama aliansi bumi,bekas rumah pejabat aliansi bumi,bahkan rumah para pelayan mereka," kata pria yang mewakili penyelidik

" dan setelah lima tahun berjuang,kami menemukan titik terang"

" apa itu?"

" dari sebuah hard disk kami menemukan data tentang proyek pembasmian manusia"

seluruh peneliti bukan main kaget

" apa maksudnya ini"

" sebuah dokumen rahasia yang tertanam di salah satu rumah pelayan"

"hah,kenapa pelayan?" kata seorang peneliti

" karena kemungkinan besar sangat tak aman bila disembunyikan di rumah sendiri"

" memang sih ini penyimpanan data kuno namun masih dapat di baca" jelasnya sambil menunjukan hard disk

" disini tertulis lengkap bagaimana titan terbentuk" lanjutnya

" kita harus merahasiakan dokumen ini dari aliansi bumi, sudah cukup kita direpotkan"

" apakah ada zat yang mampu membuat mereka berhenti beregenerasi?" Tanya hanji

" kurasa belum ada"

setelah pertemuan itu hanji tak langsung kembali ke dinding , namun ia terlebih dahulu mampir kerumahnya . karena ibunya meminta demikian, dan juga jika kami menemukan cara menghentikan regenerasi maka akan lebih mudah mengambil dinding maria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter ini pelampiasan kepada manga chapy 52

Mohon kritik dan saranya


	8. Chapter 8

Di wina sedang musim semi ,sunguh waktu yang tepat untuk melihat bunga bunga pasti nyonya zoe sudah di kebun,menikmati bunga bunga berwarna warni yang indah,mata wanita itu tertutup oleh tangan seseorang

" aduh siapa ini?" katanya sembari meraba orang yang ada dibelakangnya

" hmm,pasti kiara ya" lanjutnya

" bukan" bisik seseorang itu, tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara itu . mungkinkah itu putrinya yang selama ini ia rindukan. wanita jakung itu langsung berbalik, tenyata benar itu hanji.

" konichiwa…." Kata kata hanji terputus saat ibunya memeluk tubuhnya

" oka san" lanjutnya membalas pelukan sang ibu

" kau tak apa apa sayang.,kau sehat?kau sudah makan?apa kau disana baik baik saja?" hanji diberondong pertanyaan dari ibunya

" seperti yang oka san lihat,aku sehat sehat saja" kata hanji yang tak pernah lepas senyum dari bibirnya

" syukurlah,ayo masuk kita minum teh dulu" ajak ibu hanji ke beranda tengah

pelayan menyajikan teh dan kue di meja ,setelah pelayan pergi ibu hanji memulai pembicaraan

" bagaimana hidupmu di sana"

" seperti biasa makan 3 kali sehari "

" apa yang kau makan disana?"

" roti dan sup"

" apa?hanya itu saja,makanya kau jadi kurus begini"

" ibu disana sedang sulit mana mungkin aku makan makanan mewah "

" memang,ibu sudah sangat bersyukur kau masih hidup" katanya mengengam tangan hanji sembari menangis

" jangan menagis oka san,aku jadi ikut sedih"

"maafkan ibu"

"oh iya bolehkan aku jalan jalan dengan timber jack" Tanya hanji

" tidak"

" kenapa ?aku sudah dewasa ibu "

" baiklah" kata ibu hanji ,ia malas berdebat dengan putrinya saat ini

" yuhuuu"

hanji menuju ke kandang timber jack,timberjack adalah naga besar berwarna hitam tampangnya dingin ,namun ia memiliki sikap lembut .jadi cocok untuk anak anak

" lama tak bertemu jack , kau masih mengenalku?"sapa hanji

naga itu langsung menundukan hanji mengelus kepala naga itu .sudah lama sekali ia tak naik naga .jack mengetahui kalau hanji akan mengajaknya hitam itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar hanji dapat naik. Setelah hanji naik mereka terbang mengelilingi suka terbang daripada berkuda. dari kejauhan hanji melihat kakeknya yang juga terbang dengan naganya sedang jalan jalan di langit

daripada kena hukuman ia memilih bersembunyi . setelah puas jalan jalan tak terasa hari sudah sore,hanji kembali ke rumahnya . disana ibunya sudah menuggu di luar .

" hanji cepat mandi sebetar lagi makan malam" katanya

" iya" kata hanji sambil mengecup kepala jack

sudah lama ia tak datang ke kamarnya,kamarnya luas penuh dengan buku . Setelah selesai mandi, hanji keluar mengenakan dress biru .menuju ruang ini ayahnya tak ikut makan malam kerena sedang ke luar negri

hanji memilih tidur lebih awal karena esok ia akan pulang

pagi harinya nyonya zoe tak mau melepaskan tangan hanji ,karena ia masih kangen dengan manusia butuh 3 tahun untuk bolak balik bumi, sekarang paling lama 2 hari, hanji tiba di bumi ternyata sudah malam. Ia telah dijemput oleh moblit asistennya yang setia dan mungkin orang paling sabar di recon corps

moblit pertama kalinya melihat besi yang bisa terbang, hawa agak sedikit panas karena efek dari roket pesawat. Hanji keluar dari pesawat itu dan melambai kepada seseorang di dalam benda itu, benda itu pergi hanji menghampirinya

" maaf membuatmu malam malam menjemputku" kata hanji menaiki kudanya

" tak apa squad leader, kristal annie leonhard pecah"

" apa?!"

" kami sudah memenjarakanya di bawah tanah, kopral levi mengawasinya"

" kenapa kau meminta levi untuk menjaganya" kata hanji panil

" karena beliau memintanya sendiri"

hanji memacu kudanya menuju markas cemas merambat ke dada hanji. bukan levi yang ia cemaskan namun annie, bisa bisa subyek berharganya mati karena levi. Mengingat tim lamanya tewas karena annie. hanji berlari menuju penjara bawa tanah

dan saat sampai ia melihat levi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi .tampaknya ia ingin menghajar gadis itu

" jangan lakukan apapun levi" kata hanji mendekati sel annie

" cih" sangat terlihat kalau levi sedang marah besar

" kau sudah bangun annie?" Tanya hanji annie hanya terdiam

" kau ramah sekali padanya " kata levi, hanji membalikan tubuh levi memunggungi annie

" kau tahu annie itu anak yang tak bisa dibawa tekanan, kau menekanya maka seperti yang terjadi saat kita di trost dulu"

" cih merepotkan saja " kata levi

tiba tiba hanji menembakkan sesuatu ke leher annie , benda itu berbentuk seperti kalung

" apa yang kau lakukan " kata annie mencoba melepaskan benda yang menempel di lehernya

" itu adalah alat penyerap energi,jika kau menjadi titan tanpa seijinku maka kau akan mati kehabisan energi"

" apa?!"

hanji mendekati annie secara persuasif, karena annie sepertinya tertekan oleh sesuatu . ia ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya tertekan ,di sini hanji bukanlah seorang ilmuan gila bersama manusia titan namun lebih seperti memposisikan sebagai teman curhat agar dia tak berubah menjadi kristal lagi


	9. Chapter 9

Hanji menemui annie lagi di sini ia ingin berbicara baik baik dengan gadis itu agar ia merasa lebih baik .di sini hanji meletakkan makan siang annie di depan selnya

" makanlah kau pasti lapar"

"….."

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya hanji

"…."

" maukah kau berbicara denganku?"

Annie masih diam saja,ia tak menyentuh makanannya ataupun berbicara. Setiap hari hanji menengok annie. sama seperti levi hanji penasaran kenapa ia terus diam seperti ini

" kenapa kau terus diam" kata hanj

"…"

" kau juga nampak tertekan?sipa menekanmu?"

"…." Annie masih belum menjawab

" apakah orang di dalam dinding atau orang di luar dinding?" tanya hanji

Annie menampakkan sedikit reaksi saat hanji menyingung sesuatu yang tahu itu

" tak usah takut ceritakan saja aku tak akan membunuhmu" kata hanji

Annie tampak menoleh sedikit pada hanji

" aku akan melindungimu jika kau mau membagi masalahmu denganku" tawarnya

" tahu apa kau tentang masalahku?kau tak tahu apa apa tentang masalahku. sama seperti mereka .menindas orang yang lemah" kata annie dengan nada tinggi

" aku memang tak tahu masalahmu, tapi aku ingin membantu masalahmu" kata hanji

" kau tak kan pernah bisa membantuku"

Tangan dan kaki annie menangis dan hanji merasa kasihan padanya .ia meminta penjaga untuk membukakan pintu namun tak di perbolehkan itu. Kini ia sedang berdebat dengan penjaga setelah lama akhirnya ia di perbolehkan masuk ke sel annie itu pun levi juga harus ikut

" sudahlah jangan menangis" katanya mendekati annie

" aku takkan membunuhmu kalau kau menurut padaku"

Hanji mengelus elus kepala annie seperti anaknya sendiiri. Ia duduk di samping annie .beruntung reaksi annie sangat bagus. annie mau menceritakan rahasianya

Sebenarnya annie adalah putri angkat dari joseph bernard ilmuwan aliansi bumi. Annie menceritakan kalau ayahnya ditawan oleh petinggi aliansi bumi karena memberontak. Dan annie diancam bila tidak menghancurkan dinding rose maka orang tuanya akan dibunuh. Dia mengatakan bahwa hal itu terjadi pada reiner dan bertolth . anak anak ini di ubah menjadi titan untuk memusnahkan manusia di wilayah wina yang berada di annie tak mengerti tujuan mereka ,yang ia tahu adalah ia ingin menyelamatkan orang tuanya .banyak anak yang ditawan aliansi rata rata mereka di jadikan titan untuk bisa menguasai wilayah negara lain

Setelah mendengar hal itu hanji merasa simpati .dan levi memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada annie. karena levi bukan orang yang mudah percaya. hanji mengatakan kalau annie sedang tak berbohong. hanji dapat membedakan mana yang bohong dan tidak

" kau masih ingat lab tempat kau berasal"

" tidak waktu itu ayah membawaku dengan gerobak"

" kau sudah lega?" annie hanya menganguk

" makanlah supaya kau tak sakit" lanjut hanji

" apakah anda bisa menyelamatkan ayahku?"

" akan ku usahakan untuk mengambil ayahmu"

" kau bisa membantu kami?"

" membantu apa?"

" memangil titan"

Demi mencukupinya kebutuhan pangan .pemerintah berencana mengambil kembali dinding maria dengan menutup celah di shigansina . untuk itu di kirimkan 1500 prajurit dari wina itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membasmi seluruh titan di dinding maria. Dan cara mereka menutup diding dengan mengunakan teknologi yang bernama instan building. merupakan membangun kurang dari satu hari

Para prajurit pun tiba di bumi sebagian besar mendarat di dinding ini dilatih selama dua bulan di dinding ini. Sekitar 50 orang dibawah pengawasan hanji. Selama sebulan mereka berlatih dan mempelajari manusia bumi. setiap pagi mereka latihan lari dengan bernyanyi. Bagi penduduk sekitar itu aneh namun pada dasarnya berlari sambil nyanyi itu untuk menguatkan pernafasan. levi terkejut ia pikir hanya hanji saja yang aneh ternyata semua prajuritnya ikut aneh. ia ditantang hanji untuk lari sambil berbicara dengan hasilnya levilah yang ngos ngosan. tak menyangka kalau berlari sambil berbicara saja ia capek. kini mengerti seberapa kuatnya nafas pasukan yang di pimpn hanji. ia juga mendengar dari prajurit lain kalau mereka latihan di musim dingin.2 minggu sekali mereka lari dengan baju tipis untuk menjaga ketahanan secara bertahap tentunya

Terjadi gesekan antara prajurit polisi militer dan polisi militer muda itu mengejek prajurit stationary sebagai prajurit bodoh dan akhirnya prajurit stationary tak terima dan terjadi tawuran eren dkk juga tersulut emosinya . mereka juga mau ikut tawuran membela statonary

" eren jangan ikut" kata hana salah satu anak buah hanji

" kenapa?mereka sudah mengejek kita" kata eren emosi

" iya itu benar. mereka memang pintar tapi soal titan mereka nol besar" kata jean

" iya aku tahu,tapi lebih baik jangan deh" kata hana

" kenapa?" tanya eren

" kau tahu mayor hanji adalah seorang yang kejam kalau marah. Dan jika kita ikut ikutan bukan tak mungkin kita di hukum aneh aneh" kata nicol yang juga prajurit hanji

" seperti apa?" tanya connie

" seperti dijadikan subyek penelitian titan atau kita disuruh ngebersihin kamar mandi seluruh dinding" lanjut nicol

" pernah ada kejadianya?" tanya armin

" pernah waktu itu di markas angkatan darat seperti ini terjadi tawuran .mayor langsung ambil pengeras suara dan berteriak "diaaaaaaaaaaam" semuanya diam dan tak ada yang berani bergerak pada akhirnya mereka disuruh membersihkan setiap toilet di setiap tempat bahkan seluruh toilet dirumah orang yang ada di ibu kota mengunakan tisu basah"

" mengerikan aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau disuruh membersihkan toliet di setiap distrik" kata jean

" makanya gak usah ikut ikut"

Benar saja yang dikatakan nicol,hanji yang mendengar itu langsung membawa pengeras suara dan sontak para prajurit itu diam .dan hanji memberi hukuman untuk membersihakan toilet di setiap rumah di masing masing distik seluruh saja mereka sudah di peringatkan oleh prajurit hanji


	10. Chapter 10

Hukuman itu membuat kapok prajurit yang tawuran membawa annie ke markas lama pasukan pengintai. Di sana ia masuk ke squad hanji .tentu saja eren dan yang lainya terkejut melihat kedatangan annie. Sebagian besar marah kepada annie yang juga membantu bertoldht dan reiner untuk memusnahkan manusia. hanji menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya mereka sedikit simpati namun tak membenarkan tindakannya. annie hanya ingin berteman seperti dulu waktu masa trainee. tak langsung diterima tetap bersikap baik.

" annie jangan murung begitu " kata helen

" iya " katanya mencoba tersenyum

Banyak mencibirnya karena telah merusak salah satu distrik di sina . Teman temanya di squad ini sangat baik. Mereka mengatakan tak usah memikirkan omongan orang lain .karena mereka tak tahu sebenarnya ,seperti air setetes demi setetes mampu melubangi jika kau berbuat baik maka hati orang pasti akan lunak. Annie direncanakan akan memangil titan yang ada di dinding maria,dan sudah seminggu teman traineenya masih belum menerimanya

Kini ia membawa cuciannya yang kering ke terasa ia menabrak seseorang

" ah maafkan aku" kata annie

" tak apa apa" kata armin tersenyum annie gelagapan tanpa meruntuki sikapnya

" kau tak apa annie" kata armin memunguti baju annie

" a…aku tak apa apa"

Entah kenapa ia baru sadar kalau wajah armin itu tampan membuat pipinya merah. hari itu ia merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya .setiap kali bertemu armin dadanya selalu berdebar. Selama semingu ini hanji merasakan ada yang aneh dengan annie kenapa ia selalu menghindari berpikir annie ada masalah dengan armin

" armin apa kau ada masalah dengan annie?" tanya hanji di sela sela latihan

" tidak mayor." Jawab armin

" lalu kenapa ya?"kata hanji masih penasran

" apa dia membenciku?"menyadari kalau annie selalu menghindarinya

" aku tidak membencimu" kata annie mengaget keduanya

" lalu kenapa?" tanya armin mendekati annie

" karena annie ….." kata kata helen terputus saat annie membekap mulutnya, sedangkan hanji dan armin memberinya tatapan bingung

" karena aku takut kau membenciku" kata annie

" hahaha aku tak membencimu annie" kata armin sambil mengacak rambut annie

" oi armin cepat kau bawa talinya kemari" teriak eren

" baik, sudah dulu ya" kata armin pergi

Sementara tu annie tetap memandangi pungung armin

" annie kenapa pipimu selau memerah saat melihat armin?" tanya hanji

" itu karena annie sebenarnya su….." annie langsung menyeret tubuh helen

Hanji bingung saat itu juga levi telah berdiri disebelahnya

" kau tahu apa penyebabnya levi?' tanya hanji

" soal apa?" kata levi datar

" soal annie yang pipinya memerah setiap melihat armin"

" kau bodoh empat mata" katanya pergi

" mayor ini tak peka ya" kata nicol

" apa maksudmu?"

" itu artinya annie jatuh cinta dengan armin" jelas nicol

" oh begitu"

Memang hanji bukan pakar hal hal seperti tak pernah memikirkan cinta sama ia malah sibuk meneliti titan yang membuat penasaran dirinya

Jangan salahkan jika ia buta soal cinta .bahkan hanji tak pernah jatuh cinta .ia mulai berpikir kalau benar levi mengataknya abnormal, ia ingin merasakan cinta. dengan siapa?.tak mungkin ada pria yang mau dengan wanita seperti dia

makan siang pun dimulai. anak anak dari squad levi dan prajurit hanji membagi yang memasak,ada yang menyapu ruang makan,ada yang mengelap semua selesai .mereka berkumpul di meja berbaur satu sama lain.

eren bertanya bagaimana kehidupan di wina teknologi sudah sangat tak perlu berjalan kaki jika mau makan .cukup tiduran diatas kasur makan di antarkan ke kamar tidur kita. lalu ada sebuah teknologi,bentuknya memang seperti jam sangat ingin bicara dengan seseorang hanya dengan mengeluarkan perintah suara seperti " aku ingin menelefon si A". lalu tak perlu datang ke sekolah cukup tiduran saja sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran. lalu jika mencuci pakaian sudah ada mu ke jam itu akan mengeluarkan layar dan kita hanya menunjuk saja yang mana ingin dibeli. eren dkk takjub dengan teknologi karena manusia di sana jarang bergerak rata rata mereka mengalami tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari pun menghapus beberapa teknologi karena menyebabkan manusia malas sepuluh tahun kemudian manusia di wina dapat berjalan seperti manusia selalu mefilter teknologi yang akan masuk. tak hanya di wina saja tapi di seluruh planet spica .akhirnya negara lain juga mengikuti jejak wina


	11. Chapter 11

Menurut penghitungan satelit pemantau wina di daerah wina terdapat sekitar 78 diding dengan variasi bentuk dan terdapat sekitar lebih dari 900 titan,untuk sementara ini. Menurut dari hasil penelitian manusia titan memiliki tubuh yang tak pernah menua karena sel sel yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka terus membuat sel baru. Dan rata rata usia mereka diatas 200 tahun. Cara berkembang biak titan kemungkinan dengan memakan manusia. Itu di buktikan dari beberapa dokumen reruntuhan dinding timur laut wilayah wina. Hasil pengamatan dengan x-ray perut titan yang menggelembung seperti orang hamil itu berisi manusia bila sudah waktunya "melahirkan" titan itu langsung tewas

Itulah yang di posting oleh peneliti lain di web. Di wina cukup banyak yang tertarik dengan titan tapi lebih banyak dari mereka tak punya cukup peneliti itu rata rata dari mereka dilatih untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras. Lubang di shiganshina telah di tutup hari ini dengan fondasi yang kuat. Di daerah itu setiap distrik dijaga oleh tentara wina.

jumlah titan di dinding maria ada sekitar 67 titan pintu di masing masing distrik telahdi tutup dan di pastikan tak ada titan di dalamnya. hari pembebasan dinding maria pun dimulai pagi ini. annie berteriak untuk memangil titan titan itu. tentu saja mereka di kumpulkan di beberapa tempat untuk memudahkan pembantaian. pembantaian pun dimulai dengan alat alat canggih mereka membantai para titan tak jarang dari pasukan itu di gigit namun karena pasukan itu dii lengkapi tameng transparan jadi mereka tetap selamat. tak terkecuali pasukan milik hanji. baru pertama kalo mereka makhluk yang aneh seperti ini. hanji bilang jangan pernah menyerah walau di mulut titan jika kau masih hidup. rata rata prajuritnya itu takut pada awalnya namun lama kelamaan mereka keasikan sendiri .dinding maria telah bebas dari dinding sangat bergembira terutama eren dan tak sabar untuk ke shigan shina ke rumah lama mereka

kepulangan para prajurit di sambut meriah oleh masyarakat dinding. dan tak hanya itu mereka juga disambut kawan kawan mereka di pasukan pengintai. semua berbincang bincang tentang misi mereka hari hanji pergi ke kamarnya.

" kalian semua selamat" kata jean

" hebat sekali kalian dapat mengalahkan titan yang sebanyak itu" kata connie

" ah tidak justru yang hebat " kata nicol mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

" hebat dari mana?kawan kami sering berakhir di mulut titan" kata connie

" kami mengalahkan mereka dengan alat canggih tentu saja mudah. tapi kalian dengan 3DMG pasti sulit dan itu yang membuat kalian hebat" kata nicol

" iya benar itu. aku ingin sekali mencoba 3DMG " kata helen

" kami bisa ajari kalian" kata sasha

" percuma saja mayor tak mengijinkan kami " kata laura

" kenapa ?" tanya eren

" tak tahu, apa kita kurang ya usaha untuk membujuk mayor" kata jocelyn

prajurit hanji sangat iri pada tim khusus rivaille yang di perbolehkan mengunakan tiba leon menaruh sebuah buku mirip meja disitu tertulis rencana latihan yang dibuat hanji untuk sebulan kedepan.

" rencana latihan untuk sebulan" kata leon

" oh ku kira apa, coba ku lihat " kata nicol ia membolak balikan halaman di proposal itu matanya membulat saat meliha salah satu halaman . tiba tiba nicol melompat kegirangan

" kau kenapa nicol" tanya leon

" coba lihat leon" kata nicol menuju tempat duduk leon yang ada di meja sebelah

" iya tapi itu butuh persetujuan jendral dulu " kata leon , nicol langsung lemas

" semoga disetujui " katanya optimis

" apanya yang disetujui?" tanya laura

" mayor setuju kita belajar 3DMG" kata nicol riang

" benarkah coba kulihat" kata helen

semua berkumpul di nicol untuk melihat proposal itu. dan benar saja mayor telah senang

**FLASHBACK**

"ayolah mayor perbolehkan kami belajar 3DMG" kata nicol

" tak bisa, beberpa waktu lalu kaliansecara lancang mengunakan 3DMG tanpa ijin dan mencelakai teman " kata hanji menatap laki laki berambut hijau keriting di hadapanya

" kumohon mayor kami tak akan melakukan kesalah itu lagi. masalahnya kita kan pakai alat cangih dan bukan tak ada kemungkinan alat yang kami gunakan tidak berfungsi" kata nicol

" benar aku tak bisa memutuskan sekarang" kata hanji

" kapan?" tanya nicol

" entahlah"

hanji tak pernah mengijinkan anak buahnya mengunakan 3DMG karena terlalu suatu hari salah satu anak buahnya belajar dan hampir menyelakai temanya .dan mungkin karena itu hanji tak mengijinkanya

**END FLASHBACK**

kali ini latihan bertarung dengan tangan kosong di halaman markas. di bawah pengawasan levi,tak ada yang berani bermain main denganya. namun connie dan sasha sepertinya memiliki mental kuat untukberani bermain main. levi tanpa ampun menghukum mereka lari sampai pingsan

" heicho kejam sekali" kata sasha

" itu karena kau melangar peraturan baka" kata jean

hanji keluar dari kastil dengan dendenan perempuan banget. ia mengenakan kemeja putih,dasi biru tua,rok pajang sedikit dibawah dark blue dengan aksen garis putih di ujung lengan dan kerahnya. seperti seragam kingdom university sembari membawa tas juga di kuncir setengah membiarkan setengah rambut bagian bawanya angun

" leon" pangilnya

"iya mayor" kata leon

" ini jadwal latihan untuk kuberikan kemarin itu masih harus mendapatkan akan mewngawasi kalian"

" baik, ngomong ngomong anda mau kemana ?" tanya leon

" ke wina "

" sepertinya jemputan anda sudah datang " kata leon

tibalah mobil sport merah namun mobil itu tak mengijak keluar dari mobil pria tampan berambut karamel menuju tempat hanji berdiri dan langsung mencium wanita itu. hanji tampak tak siap dengan itu .wajahnya memerah dan langsung menendang pria berjalan mendahului pria itu


End file.
